


Doc's Doppelgänger Discussions

by rancheel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, anyways pls enjoy Doc being Doc, i did it in under 24 hours i didn't think i could, this is all probably ooc but hey if you like it you like it, this is really the first time i've done something this fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Doc elaborates who his makeshift family reminds him of from his days before the apocalypse.





	Doc's Doppelgänger Discussions

The first time Doc remembered some of the people from his past, he and 10k were walking through the forest as they tried to link back up with the rest of the group after they had agreed it was a smart idea splitting up.

It was  _never_ a good idea to split up.

Eventually, they both had made it to a clearing with a few little logs to sit on. It looked like it used to be a small site for a camp. Doc and 10k both agreed to take some time to rest their feet, afterall it was night fall and they felt like they’d died ten ways and back just to get to this point.

“Hey, kid,” Doc said to get 10k’s attention as he shrugged off his bag, placing it next to his log he’d claimed once he sat down. 10k’s head whipped quickly towards Doc’s direction.

“Yeah, Doc?”

“Do you have a brother or somethin’?” Doc asked, genuinely curious as he watched 10k start to stumble to a log that was across from Doc, making sure that nothing was coming their way that could harm them.

“Uhm, no. Why do you ask?” 10k slowly questioned back, starting to eye Doc with concern as he slowly sat himself down across from him. “Are you high?”

Doc laughed at 10k’s question, shaking his head as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

“No, I’m not high, I wish I was. I was just askin’ because it just hit me that you look like one of my buddies kids,” Doc reasoned, watching 10k place his gun down in his own lap, starting to mess with the wrap around his stump to check for infection absentmindedly as he rose a brow, confusion taking over his features.

“Really?”

“Yeah! His name was.. Nat? I think?”

“Gnat? What kind of name is gnat? Isn’t that a bug or something?” 10k asked, scrunching his nose up as he glanced at his stump, seeing no signs of infection before looking back at Doc as he started to wrap himself up again carefully. Doc chuckled quietly as he nodded, not really having the heart to correct 10k at the moment.

“Yeah, it was Nat. You got no place to judge, your name’s 10k!” Doc exclaimed, the pair sharing a laugh before they heard a few branches snap, causing them to sit up straight, going back to being alert just like when they’d arrived.

“We should probably get moving,” 10k said suddenly, hoisting his gun back up into his arms before he stood, keeping watch as Doc grunted, carefully moving to stand up.

The second and final time he remembered a majority of the groups’ look-a-likes was when he was stuck staring at Murphy and Warren as they conversed in the front seats of the car. The group had gathered together once more and were traveling just like the old times in a car that was way to small for the whole group. It felt like home.

“Y’know, back when I was good lookin’-” Doc was cut off by a snort from Murphy, which caused him to glare at the red faced asshole in the front seat before leaning over from his seat in the back to smack his shoulder.

Murphy jolted and looked back at Doc.

“What?! Am I not allowed to snort?” Doc cleared his throat aggressively before continuing.

“ _Anyways,_ I was at this bar one night, had a couple of drinks in me and I ran into this guy-”

“Is there a point to this story?” Murphy asked before Warren went ahead and smacked Murphy for Doc. The car swerved slightly before Murphy mumbled an apology before letting Doc go on.

“His name was Keith, and he looked exactly like you, he wasn’t such a douchebag though,” Doc finished, mumbling as he crossed his arms, pressing himself into the back seats, George laughing at Doc’s behavior.

“Seriously? You’ve seen someone who looks exactly like Murphy? Sunburnt and all?”

“ _Hey!”_

“He wasn’t red, he didn’t have any weird.. _Tint_ to ‘im, but he had the same facial features, shaved and didn’t look like the devil himself-”

“I can still hear you, y’know!” Murphy huffed as he turned suddenly to jump in the conversation behind him.

“Have you seen anybody else that look like us?” Warren asked, genuinely curious as she looked at Doc through her rearview mirror.

“Well, yeah! You know they say that there are _seven_ people in the world who look just like ya! So there are probably seven Murphy lookin’ fella’s running around,” Doc explained as he made a weird gesture with his hands before they landed on his knees, Addy letting out a laugh.

“Are you sure that’s true? Where did you even hear that?”

“Sketchy and Skeezy.”

“Oh it’s _definitely_ not true then,” 10k mumbled as he looked out the window, a tight grip on his gun as everyone in the car erupted into laughter. Doc spoke up once it all died down.

“It is too! I was at this Halloween party one year, and I found a guy that looked like me dressed as Jesus! His name was Russell and we had gone out for drinks to hang out for a while. Really nice guy, actually. He liked actin’ and had auditioned for this horror movie tv show thing, but I dunno if he got it,” Doc retold, shifting in his seat a bit as he nudged George and Addy who were on both of his sides with his elbows.

“Did you see anyone that looked like me or Warren?” Addy asked, raising a brow as she shifted to lean against 10k’s shoulder to look completely at Doc as the truck turned into another side street.

Doc let out a content sigh and leaned back to look up at the roof of the car to think, moving his hands to start patting on his knees while he squinted.

“I think I did, yeah. I saw your look-a-like in a mall in Spokane once, she was buyin’ some weird lookin’ shoes,” Doc said, moving his head to look at Addy who scoffed.

“I would kill for some new shoes.”

“Wouldn’t we all, sister,” Doc sympathized before Warren spoke up.

“Did you think about where you saw my look-a-like? Or was she skilled enough to stay away from you?” Warren teased, causing a few more chuckles from the group.

“I think your look-a-like used to model, I’d see her all over the magazines in check out lines. _Cosmopolitan_ ,  _Glamour_ , all that good stuff. Her name was Kellita Smith,” Doc said proudly, smiling at their leader through her mirror once more as she smirked to herself, sitting a little straighter in the driver’s seat.

“If you’re lyin’ to get on my good side Doc, it won’t be pretty,” Warren stated suddenly, Doc holding his hands up in surrender.

“I ain’t lyin’! Kellita is a very pretty lady and I wouldn’t dare tell you if I thought otherwise!”

“Do you happen to know what she was wearing in those magazines?” Murphy questioned aloud, everyone looking at him confused before Warren slowly brought the car to a stop to also look at him.

“Are you asking if my look-a-like did a _porn photo shoot?_ ” Warren questioned slowly, turning her body slightly. Murphy’s head shot to Warren as he let out a nervous laugh.

“N-No!” Murphy exclaimed, everyone not buying what he was selling.

“Okay, _maybe._ ”

“Well, she did model in a bikini occasionally,” Doc offered carefully, not wanting to get swatted by Warren. Murphy smiled awkwardly and everyone assumed he would spontaneously combust right now if he had the choice as he turned back in his seat.

“Thank you for the information, Doc,” Murphy mumbled out, starting to stare out the windshield. Doc held back a laugh and leaned forward to pat his shoulder.

“Anytime, brother. Anytime.”

The car started to move again slowly before building up speed, Addy cutting the silence once more.

“Did you say anything about 10k’s look-a-like?”

“He told me the other night that apparently the guy’s name is Nat,” 10k replied before Doc could, still looking out the window. Addy rose a brow and looked at Doc.

“What was Nat short for? Nathaniel?”

“I mean, probably. 10k thought it was gnat as in like, y’know the bug?” Doc explained, causing a few chuckles to come about once more.

“But Nat was one of my buddies kids, he was such a sweetheart. I think he was dating a Sarge look-a-like, but I’m not too sure, I don’t remember much from those days.”

“Yet you can remember a bunch of our look-a-likes?” Addy shot back, a small smirk playing on her lips as Doc turned his head to look at her, giving her the best dad like glare possible.

“Watch it, little lady,” He joked before breaking his facade, the two laughing together as the truck took another turn, Addy playfully pushing Doc away from her slightly.

Doc smiled to himself. He definitely had a weird, little dysfunctional family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
